


Scattered Petals of the Wedding Rose

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anthy and Utena have already reunited, F/F, Himemiya Anthy is Traumatized, Implied/Referenced Sex, Oneshot, Rated T for one vague reference to sex, Shadow Play Girls have Names, Vignette, Vignette Collection, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: "You're the only one whose bride I wanted to be," Anthy said, taking Utena's hand. Slowly, she got down on one knee and pulled out a box from her jacket pocket. "Will you be my bride?"A collection of short vignettes about Anthy, Utena, and marriage.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Scattered Petals of the Wedding Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first time writing for this fandom (aka I don't own it) and my first time writing in this style, so I hope you like it!

It was five weeks until the wedding. It was the third wedding Anthy was attending after Ohtori, after she had adjusted to the real world and had gone to college. In some ways it still surprised her, just how many friends she had made.

"In all honesty, I felt a little bad for asking you to be my bridesmaid," Akeno said.

Anthy raised an eyebrow.

"It's that I don't want you to be my bridesmaid, of course! You're one of my best friends," Akeno explained, hands gesturing frantically. "It's just that, you were a bridesmaid at Chieko's and Beniko's weddings, and now you're the bridesmaid at mine. I just, I feel bad for you. Like they say, always the bridesmaid, never the bride?"

Anthy smiled in the way that had unnerved many.

* * *

Utena wore a suit to their wedding, and her hair was kept against her skull by elegant, intricate braids. Anthy couldn't help but cry a little when she saw her bride-to-be be walked down the aisle by her aunt.

* * *

Anthy had nightmares in the days leading up to their wedding, afraid that Saionji or Touga would object to their marriage, claiming that she couldn't marry Utena, because she was still their rose bride.

But no one ever knocked the rose off of Utena's chest.

* * *

Anthy and Utena never got married, but they lived together for eighty years after finding each other after Ohtori, and they shared a grave. Anthy had been a bride once, and she didn't want to be a bride again.

* * *

"You're the only one whose bride I wanted to be," Anthy said, taking Utena's hand. Slowly, she got down on one knee and pulled out a box from her jacket pocket. "Will you be my bride?"

* * *

Utena wore her hair down to their wedding. Her naturally pink hair matched the ribbon around the bouquets of white roses that she and Anthy both held.

* * *

"No roses," Utena and Anthy said to the florist they were hiring for their wedding, almost in unison.

* * *

Their wedding was a surprisingly lavish affair. And while Anthy was done with being a princess and a witch, and Utena was done with being a princess and a prince, neither minded when Wakaba's daughter said they both looked as pretty as princesses.

* * *

They didn't have wedding rings. At the wedding they exchanged a pair of matching bracelets.

* * *

Their wedding was quiet and simple. Just them, a witness, and a notary. There was no big deal to be made of them being brides. Utena didn't even bother to redye the blonde roots of her short hair to pink. Anthy had never had to dye her hair ever. It had been a fear that had prevented her from proposing. It wasn't enough of a fear to keep her from saying yes when Utena got down on one knee.

* * *

Anthy enjoyed calling Utena her bride far more than she thought she would have. On the inside of their wedding rings, the words "together, we'll shine" were engraved.

* * *

The priest officiating their wedding was the same one who officiated the funeral of Utena's parents. He was instructed to never use the word bride in the wedding ceremony.

* * *

Utena wore a dress to her wedding, knee-length with attached sleeves and a lace train. Anthy nearly burst into tears as she walked down the aisle to meet her soon-to-be wife at the altar.

* * *

Three years before they got married, Utena talked about getting a tattoo. "A white rose, over my heart. So no one can ever knock it off. So no one can ever take me away from you, or vice versa."

On their wedding night, Anthy smiled and kissed that rose tattoo.


End file.
